


What's in my Mouth?

by kinggyu



Series: what lovers do [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and josh is dragged into this, cheol is a dirty dirty fella, youtuber!au, youtuber!hosh is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: "Yo! Yo! So, today we're gonna be doing something that pretty much every other youtuber has already done. And since we're pretty bored and we just love bandwagoning so much, we're gonna do it today! So we're gonna do the what's in my mouth challenge!"or youtuber!seungcheol invites his boyfriend to do the what's in my mouth challenge w/ him and let's just say the main purpose of seungcheol wanting to do this is because he wants to kiss jisoo.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Come on!” Seungcheol calls out to Jisoo from their living room as he sets up his camera on his tripod. Jisoo comes in from the kitchen with his mouth full of cereal, and a bowl on his other hand. He plops down next to Seungcheol and quietly eats, his cheeks full of cereal as he munches on them like a child.

Jisoo looks up at the camera only to see a red dot flashing brightly at him. His eyes widen as he looks at his boyfriend who in return gives him a grin. “It was already recording?” Jisoo shrieked, which actually sounded like a bunch of muffled words, to which Seungcheol just laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I’ll just cut it later” Seungcheol reassures patting Jisoo’s knee.

“One, two, three-” Seungcheol counts and takes a breath. “S.coups in the house yo!” he exclaims and extends a peace sign to the camera. Jisoo guffaws beside him, covering his mouth to prevent his cereal from spilling. “What?” Seungcheol looks at his boyfriend teasingly looking offended while Jisoo continues giggling behind his hand whilst shaking his head.

“You have to do it too, you know! You’re in this video too!” Seungcheol tells him as Jisoo finally calms himself down and takes deep breaths.

“S.coups in the house yo!” Seungcheol exclaims again as he extends a peace sign in front of the camera. “Yo!” Jisoo shouts afterwards, quite excessively and Seungcheol gives him a deadpanned look. At this, Jisoo laughs while covering his mouth with his right hand and the other slapping Seungcheol’s arm.

Seungcheol places his face to his hand and takes a deep breath.

"Yo! Yo! So, today we're gonna be doing something that pretty much every other youtuber has already done. And since we're pretty bored and we just love bandwagoning so much, we're gonna do it today! So we're gonna do the what's in my mouth challenge!" Seungcheol says to the camera as Jisoo switched from looking at Seungcheol and the camera and nodding his head absentmindedly.

“Actually, by we, Seungcheol meant him.” Jisoo said to the camera as his boyfriend hit him, feeling exposed. “A few nights ago he was watching Soonyoung’s ‘what’s in my mouth challenge’ with his girlfriend, Wonwoo, and then he suddenly ran to our room like a child shouting “We should do the what’s in my mouth challenge, Soo!”” Jisoo said and mocked Seungcheol, to which the older is now pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Stop exposing me” Seungcheol said while pouting and Jisoo chuckled at his childish boyfriend. “That’s my job, honey” Jisoo laughs and proceeds to put an arm around Seungcheol and bringing him close to place a small kiss on his temple. At this, Seungcheol immediately brightened and sat straighter. “Okay, so the rules are that one person would be blindfolded as the other person puts something on the blindfolded person’s mouth. The one with blindfolds then should guess what that thing was. Easy peasy right?” Seungcheol explained and turned to ask Jisoo, with a smirk on his face. Jisoo then meekly nods in return.

“The winner,” Seungcheol starts and looks back at the other while Jisoo raises and eyebrow. “gets a kiss on the cheek from the loser.” Seungcheol finishes and Jisoo throws him a deadpanned look. “You’re so lame” Jisoo snickers and shakes his head.

“Then, the winner gets a,” Seungcheol wiggles his eyebrows at Jisoo. “from the loser.” Seungcheol finishes and smirks at Jisoo.

Jisoo throws him a pillow and gives him a look. “Isn’t that a win-win situation either way?” Jisoo comments as he takes a spoonful of his cereals. Seungcheol flashes him a sheepish grin and shrugs at the camera. He then claps his hands once and shouts Okay!

“Okay so we play rock, paper, scissors first to know who goes first.” Seungcheol states and Jisoo places his bowl of cereals on the table and faces Seungcheol. “First one to three wins, meaning the loser get blindfolded first” Seungcheol says and Jisoo nods at him.

Surprisingly, knowing Jisoo’s history with the game, he wins- you know, for once.

“Yes!” he shouts and grabs the blindfold from Seungcheol’s hands and ties it securely behind his head. “Are you ready?” Jisoo teases him and Seungcheol just nods in reply. “So the first item is,” Jisoo flashes his reading glasses in front of the camera.

He places it on Seungcheol’s open mouth and watches him put his lips around it and feel it with his mouth. Jisoo scrunches his face seeing Seungcheol use his tongue to feel the object more. Seungcheol backs away and stays quiet for a few minutes to compose his thoughts.

“Your glasses?” Seungcheol says and seeing as Jisoo wasn’t replying, he takes off the blindfold and sees Jisoo cleaning his glasses’ lens with the hem of his shirt. “Yeah!” Seungcheol shouts and gets up close to Jisoo to rub it in his face.

“Seungcheol, 1!” he says to the camera. Jisoo, in defeat, silently puts the blindfold himself. “Ready?” Seungcheol asks and Jisoo nods his head as he turns his body towards Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sneakily made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cucumber. He sits down beside Jisoo and shows the camera the vegetable as he stops himself from laughing. He places it on Jisoo’s mouth and Jisoo moves back in surprise.

“What the fuck” Jisoo mutters and Seungcheol laughs at him. “Come on!” Seungcheol encourages him and Jisoo hesitantly opens his mouth again. Seungcheol places it in Jisoo’s mouth once again and he watches amusingly as Jisoo slowly closes his mouth on it. He evidently sees how Jisoo’s eyebrows were furrowed, and it just made everything a whole lot better.

Jisoo backs away again, frowning. “What is it?” Seungcheol asks teasingly, knowing quite well how his boyfriend actually thinks. “What is wrong with you!” Jisoo shouts at him and Seungcheol full on laughs and clutches his stomach. “I-is it a,” Jisoo pauses, not quite sure if he should even say this in front of the camera. “dildo?” Jisoo whispers.

To say that Seungcheol was dying out of laughter was an understatement. Frustrated, Jisoo takes off his blindfold and sees the cucumber lying on the table. “I hate you!” Jisoo shouts at the dying Seungcheol and whips his blindfold at him.

Jisoo sits and just decides to wait out on his boyfriend. He stares at the camera, then at Seungcheol, and back at the camera and shakes his head.

Seungcheol calms himself and fans his face with his hands. “Are you done?” Jisoo stares blankly at him.

It takes him approximately a minute or two to finally calm down. “Okay, okay- I think i’m okay” Seungcheol pants out and takes the blindfold off of the table. Jisoo stares at him, figuring out what he should put in his boyfriend's mouth as revenge.

Jisoo gets up from the sofa and grabs the bottle of wasabi they had lying around. Why they had wasabi when both of them couldn’t handle spicy food, he did not know either. He sits down and opens the bottle of wasabi.

He gives the camera a wicked grin and he squeezes a fair amount of Seungcheol’s tongue.

Seungcheol makes a noise and closes his mouth to try and make out what the other just put. He rubs his tongue on the roof of his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing. Not even a minute goes by and Seungcheol shouts. He hurriedly removes his blindfold and runs to the kitchen. In the meantime, Jisoo leans on his perched hand and looks at the camera with a satisfied smirk. He honestly did not care if Seungcheol got the point.

“Why would you do that!” he hears Seungcheol scream from the kitchen and his smirk just grows even bigger. He watches Seungcheol walk back to the sofa with a frown on his face. “So what was it?” he teasingly asks Seungcheol, who just pouts at him.

“Wasabi” he replies and continues pouting.

Jisoo laughs and nods his head, throwing the bottle of wasabi on the table. Jisoo takes the blindfold from the table and ties it on his head. Seungcheol looks around the room once and gets up to grab one of Jisoo’s most prized possessions.

He carefully places the headstock in Jisoo’s mouth. “Be careful” he says as he watches Jisoo place his lips on the object, using his tongue occasionally. Jisoo leans back and thinks about it for a minute and Seungcheol gently places it on the floor and watches Jisoo with amusement.

“Is it my guitar?” Jisoo asks and he hears Seungcheol mutter a damn it. He takes off the blindfold and hits Seungcheol on the arm. “It could’ve been rusted! or I could have been pricked by the wires! And that was dirty!” Jisoo exclaims with every hit. He grabs the hem of his shirt and proceeds to wipe his tongue with it.

Seungcheol shrugs with a smile. “Hey at least it’s not. Cheol, two; and you, one.” Seungcheol says to the camera. He shouts a next and grabs the blindfold once again. Jisoo watches as he put the blindfold on and once he was sure Seungcheol couldn’t see anything anymore he gets up and grabs their cat, scoop.

He brings the cat in front of Seungcheol’s open mouth and allows the brown and white munchkin to stick his snout in Seungcheol’s mouth and the other instantly pulled back and hurriedly wiped his tongue on the back of his hand. “What the fuck? Is that scoop?” he asks while wiping his tongue with a pillow he grabbed.

Jisoo laughs and places scoop on the table, letting the cat lie down on its side as Jisoo begins scratching his neck up to the back of his ear. Seungcheol removes the blindfold to this wonderful scene whilst still wiping his tongue.

“Yes, so it’s now three, one” Jisoo said to the camera. “Game over, I’m gonna go home, thanks for having me” Jisoo said as he stood up, scoop in his hands as he jokingly bowed towards Seungcheol. Seungcheol grabbed his wrist and drags him back down on the sofa before he can even leave. “No come on, one last” Seungcheol says and grabs scoop from Jisoo’s hold and places the cat on the table. He grabs the blindfold and ties it around Jisoo’s head.

“But what’s the point you already won anyway” Jisoo reasons out as he reaches behind his head to untie it, only to have his hands in Seungcheol’s hands. “Come on, just for fun” Seungcheol says as he looks around for an object to put in Jisoo’s mouth, when a great idea came in his mind.

Seungcheol flashes a grin towards the camera. He takes in a deep breath and inches in closer towards his boyfriend. He stares down his open mouth, eyes flicking to his pink lips to his pink tongue. Not letting another second pass by, he places his mouth over Jisoo’s and holds his cheeks in his hands.

Lips and teeth clashing occasionally as their tongues twirled against each other. Seungcheol angles his head and deepens the kiss, only to be stopped by Jisoo. Jisoo pulls back and takes off his blindfold only to meet Seungcheol’s dark orbs.

“Your camera is still rolling” Jisoo whispers breathlessly as he stares back at Seungcheol. “Right” he replies in between intakes of breath as his eyes ever so slightly look back down at Jisoo’s now red lips.

He turns back at the camera and sheepishly grins. “So what was it?” he teasingly asks Jisoo who gave him a deadpanned face. “Your fucking tongue” Jisoo replies and rolls his eyes. “That’s correct!” Seungcheol exclaims ever so enthusiastically.

Jisoo heaves a breath and shakes his head as he looks straight at the camera.

“Well that’s it! I won” Seungcheol mockingly says towards Jisoo who only nods at the camera.

“You’ll get your fucking reward later” Jisoo says and turns his attention towards scoop. Seungcheol looked like a child in a candy store as he grins at the camera.

“Well that is all, be sure to check all my handles they’ll be in the description box below, along with Soo’s. See you next week, or whenever I feel like uploading a video. Peace!” he finishes his outro with a peace sign to the camera.

 


	2. for a sequel (??? maybe???)

yello frens

so i was as usual lurkin around youtube as i do all the time and i watched (for the 2nd time rip) shane's (shane dawson in case yall dont know) drunk bf tag and i was,,, _inspired_ to say the least and so i would need ur help !!!

if you guys have 'questions' (cute/fluffy/a bit dirty/full on dirty questions are welcome) just comment it down below and i'd choose some for them to answer lmao 

 

//also side note if yall would allow me to pls use some of ur usernames pls my brain,, is too dry bc of college my dudes 

 

and so yes pls pls send in ur comment for cheolsoo hehe see u soon ♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am dead bc of college pls kill me 
> 
> //or save me by doing this eyeyeyye

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo cry w/ me abt cheolsoo in [tumblr](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com)  
> comments and/or constructive criticism is appreciated!! (more like i live off of ur comments yes ty)


End file.
